Not My First Time
by UltimateGohanssj10
Summary: I've lived in my world as a Gamer now let's see what it's like to live in another world!- Our Protagonist. After his death in the real world, Dan has been given a chance to go to another world and he choose the worst world he could! Now being born in Konoha, he has figure out what to do! REVIEWS!
1. Guys This isn't my first time!

**Would you like to keep all the powers from your previous playthrough?**

**Y/N**

Well that was new. But I guess that was to be expected, most mordern RPGs have a New Game system. But I certainly wasn't expecting this. I mean, my previous world was basically another game. But being the curious preson I was, I selected Yes.

**Initialising...**

**Please wait a moment...**

**Please select your Gender:**

**Male.**

**Female.**

Without any thought, I choose the former option. Though I did want to know what it would be like to be a girl. Hmmm, maybe another time.

**Please choose ****your Country:**

**Land of Fire****: The country that houses the village hidden in the leaves. The richest country in all of the Elemental Nations. Has breed few of the most powerful people the Elemental Nations has ever seen. Grants you the following abilities.**

**20% increase in Stealth while in forests.**

**20% increase in the power of all fire related ninjutsu**

**2 AGI per level.**

**Land of Water****: One of the most beautiful places in the World. Is the home to the most powerful bloodline, geared towards offence.**

**40% Stealth in places of mist and water.**

**1 DEX, AGI per level.**

**Land of Lighting: The hightest place in the Elemental nations. Is the origin of the mithical black lightining.**

**20% damage increase towards all lightning jutsus.**

**20% increase in damage from all physical attacks.**

**2 STR per level.**

**Land of the Wind: The most deserted place in the Elemental Nations. It has a crumbling economy.**

**40% damage increase towards all wind jutsus.**

**Land of Stone: The country that houses one of the most powerful ability in the world.**

**40% damage decrease from all physical attacks.**

**NOTE: Each country has its own variety of clans and villages. Some may be present elsewhere, while others moy not. Villages are special to theur country.**

Well this was tough.I mean being in Konoha would allow me to meet Naruto, who I've always wanted to meet. In the en, I decieded to choose the Fire country. It was the place that I knew about the most.

**Please choose the time at which you are born.**

**(NOTE: BON stants for Birth of Naruto.)**

**At the BON.**

**1 year before BON.**

**2 years before BON.**

**3 years before BON.**

And it kept going on all the way until, 150 years before BON where Konoha was first formed under the leadership of Hashirama. I was glad that the game allowed me to choose when I was born, so that I could prepare for the monsters that this world was full of. I choose to be born 5 years before Naruto was born. This would allow me to be more than prepared. and maybe I could even prevent the death of the Uchihas.

**Please wait a moment...**

**Initialising...**

**Please choose your clan:**

**Nara: The laziest of the laziest.**

**Gain 3 INT and 2 WIS per level.**

**Gain the Shadow master perk, The One Track Mind, ?, ?, ?, ?.**

**Uzumaki: Need For Ramen.**

**Gain 3 VIT and 2 STR per level**.

**Gain the following perks:**

**Uzumaki Vitality, Adamantine Chains, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?.**

**Uchiha: Angsty teenagers.**

**Gain 3 DEX and 2 AGI per level.**

**Gain the Sharingan and its various forms.**

**Yamanaka: Bloody Neurologists.**

**Gain 2 INT per level.**

**Gain the Mind walker perk.**

**Hyuga: Moonraker.**

**Gain 4 DEX and 1 INT per level.**

**Gain the Byakugan and its various forms.**

**Sarutobi: Monkey Man.**

**Gain 1 STR, 1 DEX and 1 VIT per level.**

**No special perks available.**

**Senju: Tree Huggers.**

**Gain 1 to all stats except WIS per level.**

**Gain the Wood Release and all of its various forms.**

**Akimichi: Big Boned.**

**Gain 2 STR and 1 VIT per level.**

**Gain Their various abilities.**

**Inuzuka: Eleven:**

**Gain 2 AGI and 1 STR per level.**

**Gain a Dog.**

**Aburame: Insect Breeding Areas.**

**Gain 2 INT and 1 AGI per level.**

**Become the place where insects breed.**

**Kurama: Split.**

**Gain 2 DEX and 1 INT per level**

**Gain a split personality.**

**NOTE: Various clans have other abilities that only appear after you choose them.**

Yeah, I'm definitely not choosing the Kurama clan. All the clans except the Uzumak, Uchiha, Hyuga and Senju had 3 stat gain per level. While the aforementioned clans had 5 stat gain per level. The Senju clan was the most balanced, while all the others were geared towards a specific playstyle. But I wanted to go for such a playstyle. Though the Wood Release would be a powerful ability.

**Are you sure of your choice?**

**Y/N**

I choose yes.

**Initialising...**

**Please wait a moment...**

**All the best and have a happy time!**

The black nothingness around me blurred until I could see nothing more.

**N****MFT**

When I woke up the world was still blurry and I could still not see properly, though that was probably because I was just born. I blinked my eyes a few times in order to get rid of the blurriness in my eyes. After I got rid of it, I looked around in order to find out where I was. I was able to see a few people dressed in white running around me while another man, again dressed in white held me in his arms. I looked at closely until a notification popped up.

**Name: Daiske Nohara.**

**HP: 5150**

**CP: 45.50**

**Lvl: 9 EXP: 87%**

**Job: Nurse.**

**STR: 18**

**VIT: 13**

**DEX: 25**

**AGI: 38**

**INT: 52**

**WIS: 31**

**A young man of age 23 that aspired to be a medical Ninja, but couldn't due to his lack of chakra disability. Since he could no longer help his people in the battle field, he decieded to become a nurse to help his people at least in one way. He aspires to become a doctor one day. Is married to Shizuka.**

**Perks: None**

**Debuffs:Chakra Multiple Schlerosis: A disease that allows only a percentage of the actual chakra to pass through the body.**

**Feelings: He feels that you are the most adorable baby ever. Wants to have a kid of his own after seein you. Feels sad for you since you would be all alone.**

**New Skill created!**

**Observe: Lvl: 100**

**You can learn about a person's job, level, bio, debuffs, buffs. Basically allows you to know everything about a person.**

Well I guess the game wasn't lying when it said that everything from my previous playthrough would be brought here. Though why did he think that I was about to be left alone? Did my mother die? Hmmm, maybe, maybe not.

'Status' I thought

**Name: Dan Senju**

**Lvl: 13**

**Job: None.**

**Title: Gamer.**

**HP: 66.5 ; HPR: 0.03/sec**

**CP: 89; CPR: 0.0091/sec.**

**CC: 80%**

**STR: 26 -20= 6**

**VIT: 30 -20= 10**

**DEX: 23-20= 3**

**AGI: 28- 20= 8**

**INT: 56**

**WIS: 35**

**Perks Points: 6**

**SP: 65**

**Debuffs: HP and CP reduced to 1% until you reach the age of 3 and a half. All physical stats redused by 20 until you reach the aforementioned age.**

**Buffs: 50% higher chakra control due to ?.**

**100% increase in experience towards medical ninjutsu due to ?. 40% increase in experience towards taijutsu due to ?. Gain 2 STR per level.**

BULLSHIT! I had reached level 69( he he get it?) in my previous playthrough! Sure it wasn't a world with chakra, but still! I thought that i would at least be level 50! Fuck! Though the buffs were pretty good. Oh well, at least I still had my skills.

'Skills'

Observe: Lvl:100: You can see everything about a person.

**NOTE: You need to practice the skill you had in your previous life in order to gain it.**

Thats fair I guess. For now, observe would be enough. I kept looking through the game, its menu etc for some time until I got bored. So I started looking around the room until I saw a woman sleepin on a bed. She had blond hair huge breasts and a diamond like design on her forehead. Oh she must be my mother. Wait... blond hair? Check. Big scratch that, huge breasts? Check. Diamond design? Check. Unearthly beauty? Check check and check. Oh God Oh Fuck!

**Name Tsunade Senju.**

**Lvl: 193 Exp: 12%**

**HP:117,000**

**CP:109,825**

**CC: 99%**

**Job: Ninja.**

**Title: The Slug Princess, One of the Sannin.**

**STR: 515**

**VIT:410**

**DEX: 395**

**AGI: 376**

**INT: 293**

**WIS: 261**

**Status: Asleep.**

**Bio: The granddaughter of of Hashirama Senju, the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki. Tsunade Senju grew up with people telling her that she was the best of the best. Even then she was never arrogant of the power she aquired. Under the tutorship of Hiruzen Sarutobi, she became one of the greatest shinobi to ever live. Later in life, she lost both her brother and her lover Dan. Both of whom were avenged by Oruchimaru. **

**Feelings: Trepidation of her new child, fear of what she is going to do, remorse and guilt for what she is going to do to her child, mornful of her dead lover.**

**Buffs: The Strength of a Hundred Seals. 99% CC.**

**Debuffs: New Mom: Just underwent birth of her first child. 20% decrease in all physical stats.**

Oh Fuck!

**For realising tge situation you are in, you gain 1 INT! **

**A/N: This is an idea that has been ratling around in my mind for a few months and since my exams are over, I can finally do something about it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Pleaee Read and REVIEW! **


	2. A History Lesson

A/N: So I really don't want to write an author's note here, but you guys would probably need it to understand the timeline. Ok, so BCE stands for Before Common Era. And the common era started with the establishment of Konoha. Also I know that the Naruto timeline goes back to only 1,000 years, but this is an AU. So there are going to be many changes. All right then, hope you enjoy the story.

**STORY START!**

**100,000 BCE**

Kaguya Otsutsuki was basically a god. Ever since she ate the fruit of the Shinju tree. The powers it gave her combined with inherent powers her species had, ensured that. The fruit had not only enhanced her body, making her nigh indestructible, but had also given her a mind that was unrivalled in intellect. But none of those compared to the powers she held in her eyes. Even now she knew that she had barely scratched the surface of their capabilities.

She stood up from her place of rest and walked over to the nearest window. A few months after she had eaten the fruit, she had felt a power, at that time she had given it no thought, but as time passed, the power continued to grow stronger. She had no doubt that in a few more years it would be able to rival her own power or maybe even surpass it. But that didn't matter now. She had more than enough time. If she had to guess, due to similarities between the growing power and her own, it waa probably somehow related to the Shinju. If she didn't know better, she would've guessed that it was the power of her own children.

Traveling between dimensions was one of the things her eyes allowed her to do. Specifically the one on her forehead. But right now she needed a weaker version of the same thing. A portal appeared next to her, and she walked through it. Appearing in her world where possibility for a rival remained. So she wanted to nip it in the bud.

There were a few ways she could do this. Just blow up their world, or look at the peoples' reactions as they saw their loved ones die. A sadistic smile appeared in her face as she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**Seven Years Later**

Kaguya held her son in her arms as he wept. When she had given birth to her twins, she didn't know how the Fruit of the Shinju would effect them. She knew that it would make them powerful, maybe even more than her. But, she was glad that, that wasn't the case. Because, if it were, well things would have certainly been different. She was knocked out of her musings by her sons voice.

"I didn't mean to Mother, I really didn't!" Hagoromo wept. "I didn't mean to kill her!"

"Do not worry yourself, my dear child. Your powers are maturing along with your body. And has been long overdo for me to teach you to weild them."

"But I don't ever want to use them Mother! I don't want to hurt either you or Hamura!"

Kaguya lifted up her son so that he was face to face with her. "Listen closely Hagoromo and listen well, you could never hurt either me or your brother. What happened the day before was an accident that can be avoided in the future. Because, if you don't learn how to control your powers, then how would you ever take over my role as this world's ruler and protector? Now, wipe off those tears and go bring your brother, we shall start your training at dusk."

Hagoromo looked hesitant for a moment, but Kaguya knew that he would never disobey his mother's voice. And just as she expected, he slowly smiled, nooded excitedly, jumped out of her grip and ran towards where he thought his brother was.

Kaguya smiled as she saw her first born run excitedly. So, maybe there was a time when she wanted to kill the twins, maybe there was. But right now she wanted to spend her whole life with two beautiful boys. And she didn't know she would be doing right now if she had killed them all those years ago when they were born...

**200 Years Later**

"And that is why your mother is a threat to this worlworld as a whole! You know it Hagaromo! I know it has been ratling around in your mind for a while now."

Hagoromo frowned, he knew his mother wasn't perfect, but she was still his mother. He knew that he could change her. A few centuries more and he was sure that his mother would be a changed woman. But if what this frog was telling were true then there was no chance of redemption for his mother. He turned towards his brother.

"What do you think Hamura? Do you also think as such?"

"I am sorry brother, but yes. I feel so too. You have been blinded by your love for her... But it matters not what I think. Know that I shall always follow you brother."

Hagoromo sighed. He had tried for more times than he could count, to dissuade his brother from revering him like a king, but had only succeded in stopping his brother from reffering to him as "sama".

Hagoromo looked into the sky, it was times like these when too much pressure was put on his shoulders that his mind started to wander. "Allright then. Ready yourself brother, for a fight the world may never recover from."

**2 Weeks Later**

Hagoromo clutched his stomach in pain as he walked towards his mother. It wasn't an easy battle. They fought for over 12 days and 12 nights. Hamura as of now was at the other end of the world. Their battle had soanned across the whole wotld and more. 'The world may truly never recover from this' He thought. Who knew that the last words he said to his brother before this battle would come true?

"When I...gave birth to...you and your brother, I wanted...to kill you." Kaguya said with a bitter laugh.

"And?"

"And What?"

"And would you have done it any differently? Knowing what would happen to you, would yoy have killed us?" Hagaromo walked until he was right above his mother. The sun was comming out now. He laughed bitterly, a month ago he would have killed anyone who would've even hurt his mother, now her he was killing his mother. Ironic wasn't it?

"No...no I wouldn't have." Kaguya smiled at him. "I still love you and your brother deeply."

"I am sorry, Mother."

"Don't be, Hagoromo. But before you kill me...smile...one last time, for me."

"I love you, Mother." I smiled at her for the last time, before 6 orbs, so black they seemed to be sucking the light itself from tgeir surroundings, materialised around me, before they all combined into one. The orbs went sped towards Kaguya before disintegrating her completly.

'I hope you find peace where ever you go, Mother.' Hagoromo smiled sadly at the where he last place he saw his mother.

'I will be back son.'

**3,000 Years Later**

"Brother, you should really settle down." Hamura looked at his brother. Ever since their mother's death, he was never the same again. He had gotten much more somber, more than anything. The first few centuries after their Mother's death, his brother had holed himself up in his house. But through careful planning, he had been able to bring his brother out of his little hole. And over the past years they had spent their time protecting the world, and trying to find a way to achieve true peace whitout the use of the Infinite Tsukiyomi, the reason they killed their mother.

But a few years ago, he had well...he had met a girl...one he liked and one thing led to another, and another and another, and another (if ya know what I mean). And now, he was expecting his first child. It was one of the reasons he wanted his brother to settle down as well. It would really help his mind.

"Not yet brother. I know that you can feel the power that Mother warned us of. I have scoured the whole world for it and I am really close to discoveing it's whereabouts." Hagoromo replied not looking back from the map, he had created of the world. He kept looking at it for a while trying to see if he had missed anything. He was keenly aware of his brother reviewing his clues, trying to help him as well.

He slammed his palm into his forehead as he saw what he had missed. Hamura turned towards his brother with an amused look on his face as he saw his brother's action.

"Did you discover something Brot-" He was cut off as Hagoromo took hold of his hand and suddenly teleported with him to another place.

"No time to explain brother. We have to-"

**NMFT**

"-leave now!"

Hamura shaked off his discomfort. Even though he had experienced his brother's teleportation since he discovered it, many years, he still preferred using his sealing techniques over this. He looked around after he was able to gather his bearings. And was surprised to find himself in an island he had never seen before. Granted he wasn't an adventurer like his brother, but he still prided himself in the fact that he knew the world most, next to his brother. It was a beautiful place, completly covered in greenery. But if he had to guess, it wouldn't last very long.

"I take it that this is the origin of the power." Hamura may not have been the best sensor, but with his eyes he could see the chakra in everything. And the amount of chakra being generated by in this area was staggering.

Hagoromo didn't reply, but simply redied himself, before turning to his brother. "Ready yourself brother." He said as 6 orbs, his **Truth Seeking Orbs** appeared all around him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hamura said as his eyes turned to an ethereal blue colour, and 6 orbs, his own version of his brother's **Truth Seeking Orbs**, materialised all around him.

**5,000 Years Later**

"Remember Brother, I may have lost now. but I will be back. Maybe not this life, or even the next. But I will kill you one day." And with those words, Indra closed his eyes for the last time. Waiting for the day when he would kill his brother.

Asura sighed looking at his brother's body. Was this how it was going to be? His father and his uncle were the ones to kill his grandmother and now here he was, killing his brother. If this trend were to continue, his nephew would be the one to kill the whole family. He really hoped that his what this brother said wouldn't come to pass. He was honestly so tired of it. He felt his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you could've stopped it." Asura glared at his father. "So why didn't you?"

His Father didn't look at him. "It was your fight Asura. You know it. But for what it is worth, I'm Sorry."

This was the begining of a rift between the two of them. But throughout Asura's life, just like Kaguya before him, Hagoromo loved both him and his brother dearly.

Throughout the next tens of thousands of years, both Asura and Indra were reincarnated. Living their life only to see who would kill whom. Sometime Indra would win sometime Asura, but the cycle never stopped. Until many years later with the birth of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki.

**A/N**: **Ha**! **Take that bitches**...**I'm sorry please still read my story**. **But jokes aside**, **I ****hope ****you you like this chapter. This chapter was honestly a pain to write, but I like how it ended up. I know that none of the characters in this chapter had proper development, but that was intentional. I just gave you glimpses of their personalities rather than the whole deal. If you like some of the characters, then don't worry, most of them will be comming back in soem later chapters. Don't ****worry**, **we will** **get back to Dan in the next chapter**. **And ****for ****those scared that I won't continue this story**, **I shall ****try my best**. **Oh and before I forget, here are the reviews.**

**Luckyshot8: Well review-san, don't worry about Dan's skills and abilities, he got from his previous playthrough. Since it was actually in the normal world, none of his skills are on par with that of even a chunin. There are some exceptions of course, like the "Observe" Skill. Since there isn't anyone with a power similar to this skill, it is at the same level as before. As for him becoming OP, well I'm sorry to say but he will be, but not anytime soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Aspire5515: I will get to it sonner or later.**

**NinjaBullet: Thank You.**

**kidray98624: Lets hope together (that I don't abondon it).**

**RTNK: Well I updated.**

**RTNK (again): Thank you for reviewing twice. I won't tell what happens to Tsunade and Dan, as well you know, SPOILERS, but I can tell that you will find out in the next chapter, and you will be surprised. But I have to say this, Dan is a man that has expierenced life more than one time. So expect him to be mature about it.**

**guyman v2: Well I updated hope you like it.**

**ArabellaDoesIt: Oh Thank You! There isn't a cliffhanger this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**Anyway, thats it! Hope there are more reviews for this chapter. Oh and REVIEWS!**


	3. Back to Dan!

Being a baby was boring. There was nothing else to it. Sure it helped that I had the Gamer's ability, but it was still boring. Over the 93 hours (give or take), since I was born, all I did was sleep, cry, read the Game Manual, rinse and repeat. Though I was able to find out that the powers I had now wasn't the same as the one I had before. Sure, they were similar, but when you go into it, but this was much more complex than my previous ability. It's almost like it was just a beta version that has now been updated to fit the new woworld I was in.

**For figuring out a hidden detail of your ability, you have gained 1 INT.**

Well, who would've thought. I looked around the room, trying to do something that would quench my boredom. My apparent mother wasn't with me right now, so yeah that was fine, sure yeah, just leave your your only son named after your dead lover all alone in this freakishly large and scary room! Damn you game for taking away my Gamer's Mind! I liked that skill!

Just as I was starting to lose my mind, the door to the room opened and a beautiful girl in her twenties with bright red hair came into the room. Wait...red hair?!

'Observe'

**Name: Kushina Uzumaki**

**LVL: 119; EXP: 43%**

**Title: The Red Death, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails.**

**HP: 109,050**

**CP: 88,094**

**CC: 70%**

**STR: 250**

**VIT: 264**

**DEX: 231**

**AGI: 228**

**INT: 179**

**WIS: 120**

**Bio: Kushina Uzumaki, a direct discendant of Asura Otsutsuki. Kushina Uzumaki was born at the wrong time and place, with Four of the Great Five Villages attacking her village. Her father sent her to Konoga as a last resort, in order to save her life. Ever since then she grew up trying to become a great ninja like her father.**

**Feelings: Happy, She thinks of you as a really weird but super cute baby. Wants to take care of you.**

**Perks: Uzumaki Vitality, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, Uzumaki Chakra, ?, ?, ?.**

**NOTE: Increase your reputation with someone to know their perks.**

Really?! Really game?! All I wanted was to have at least a few years before I was introduced to the main characters, well now that can't happen, can it?!

Kushina walked towards my crib and picked me up. "You're a weird baby, aren't you?" She cooed, bringing us face to face, to inspect me. I frowned at her trying to get her to put me back in my crib, though it came out like a cute pout.

She squealed at me before she hugged me tightly, squashing me against her breasts. 'Can not breate!' Sure it felt good, but priorities. I wouldn't want my first death to be at the hands of two breasts! I started wiggle my arms around trying to get out of her death grip.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologised, not looking apologetic at all. She then smiled infectiously. "You're a strong little boy, aren't you?" Well of course I am! I have a STR of...26...wow that's it?!

The next few hours were spent with her trying to get me to like her and me falling into her traps. She was cooing at me (again), when suddenly the door opened and five women dressed in traditional kimonos came in. Three of them were 50ish while the other two were in their 30's, along with a man in his sixties who, I was probably the Hokage.

'Observe'

**Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi.**

**LVL: 238; EXP: 59%**

**Title: The Professor, The Third God Of Shinobi, The Third Hokage.**

**HP: 142,350**

**CP:125,675**

**CC: 93%**

**STR: 481**

**VIT: 467**

**DEX: 472**

**AGI:452**

**INT: 357**

**WIS: 360**

**Bio: Hiruzen Sarutobi, the student of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. One of the strongest shinobi alive. Sarutobi, through hard work and dedication, was able to get where he is now. Unlike some other people *cough*cough* Madara *cough*cough, He didn't have a bloodline that made his life easier. Yet he was able to achieve things not even they could. Making him a role model for generations to come.**

**Perks: ?**

**Debuffs: Old age: Reduction of all physical stats by 5%.**

**Feelings: ?**

'God dammit!'

"We would like some privacy, if you wouldn't mind, Kushina." The oldest one, and the one obviously in charge stated. Kushina looked at me apologetically (and she actually looked apologetic this time). "Sorry kiddo, but I've gotta go. I promise I'll visit." She stated as she put me back in the crib and left the room, but not before nodding respectfully at Sarutobi.

"I take it that we can leave with the child, Hiruzen?" The oldest one asked, looking towards me. Hiruzen sighed, rubbing his forehead, looking more tired than any 60 year old, I had ever seen.

"Yes, Himari." He looked at me somberly. The one that was Himari, gestured the youngest one to pick me up.

"I thank you Hiruzen, the Senju clan is in your debt." Hiruzen choose to nod, instead of saying anything.

Wait a second, I thought the Senju clan had been killed off in the Second Shinobi War? There were so many questions in my mind right now! But alas, with this stupid baby body I had, I couldn't ask anyone anything. There were no more words exchanged between them, as I was taken by the women to god know where. Probaby the Senju clan area, don't know how there is one but I'll wait, until I was...THREE YEARS OLD?! REALLY GAME?! Ugh this is so sad, somebody play Despacito.

**NMFT**

**3 Days Earlier.**

Tsunade hadn't yet completely recovered from giving birth to her first child. Not of the physical part, being one of the stronest shinobi and one of the greatest medics in the world, allowed her to easily recover, physically at least. No, it the emotional turmoil that she was reeling from. Eight months ago, when she had found that she was pregnant with Dan's child, she was ecstatic. She laughed bitterly as she remembered the Dan's joy when he heard that she was pregnant. They had even decieded to retiere! Well not exactly as Dan had decieded to enter the Konoha Police Force and she had decieded to become a full-time medic. They had even decieded the names for their child.

_" Ok then_, _how about this_: _we'll name him after your_ _brother, __Nawaki_.

"_And what if it's a girl?" Tsunade had asked with an amused smile on her face_.

"_Well __it_s not going to be a girl?"

"_And how would you know? You don't even remember the name of everyone you meet!" Tsunade laughed at his pouting expression._

_"I just do alright! Call it a father's intuition." He replied indignantly._

_"You aren't even a father yet!" Tsunade loved messing with him, he was always so cute when he became defensive._

_"Alright, alright, if it's a girl, we'll name her Mito, after your grandmother."_

_"You know what, I actually like that! I guess you aren't bad at everything!" Tsunade laughed once again seeing his expression._

_"Hey!"_

'I guess you were right Dan, it is a boy.' Tsunade thought sadly. Tsunade was broken out of her reminiscing as the door to her room was opened and an old man wearing the Hokage's Hat entered.

"How do you feel Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked her, concerned for her health. Tsunade didn't answer, choosing to stare out the window instead. Hiruzen face-palmed himself as he understood what he just said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, that wasn't the righ-"

"I don't know what to do." Tsunade interupted Hizuren. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at Hiruzen.

"If you are talking about the baby, you can still retire, from your job, or you'd rather, you could even take a sabbatical, for a few years." Hiruzen stated, sitting down next to her in order to comfort her.

"Please sensei, I can not look at him, not any time soon. He reminds me so much of everything I've lost! I-I need some time away, awa-away from *sob* not on-only him but, t-this *sob* place as a *sob* wh-" She wasn't able to complete her sentence as she broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Hiruzen hugged her closely, comforting her.

"I-I know th-that *sob* t-this is selfish *sob* of me to a-ask of. I know that it's selfish of me to take a child's mother away from him, but sens-"

"I understand." He didn't say anything else, he didn't have to. He knew that all he had to do was be there for her, and that's what he did. For the rest of the night, until she fell asleep, tired from sobbing for hours together.

**NMFT**

**The Next Day**

"We'll take of him properly, unlike you. I wonder what Hashirama would think if he saw yoou now?" Tsunade ignored the jibe at her, trying her best to remain as closed off as she could.

"That is enough Itsuki." Himari said shuting up the hotheaded girl. "Are you sure about this Tsunade? Because you will not be the boy's mother any more." As much as Himari disliked the woman, she wasn't going to rob her of the chance to be a mother.

Tsunade didn't trust herself to speak, without breaking down, so she just nodded at Himari as she signed the papers that would no longer make her a mother.

"As a sign of goodwill, we have decided allow you to name the child." Kei, one of the elders of her clan stated.

'_We'll name him Nawaki, after your brother.'_

'I'm sorry Dan.' "Please name him...Dan." Tsunade replied causing Itsuki to scoff at the name Tsunade choose.

Tsunade stopped at the door and turned towards Hiruzen. "Thank you sensei." She smiled sadly at him before leaving the room. Hiruzen just sighed, staring sadly at the door through which Tsunade left.

"We aren't really going to name him "Dan", are we?!" Itsuki asked incredulously.

"Well it was her last wish." Himari said with a no nonsense tone.

"Last wish?! She isn't dying you know!" Itsuki looked at them like they were crazy. And she would've said more if not for the heated glare sent her way by Kei.

"Lead us to the child, Sarutobi." Himari turned towards Hiruzen who looked much more older than she had ever seen him be.

"Of Course." He sighed getting up from his chair and walked out of jis room and towards the one where Dan was kept.

**A/N: Welp that's it, hope you guys liked it. See just like I said, back to Dan this chapter! I know, I know there wasn't much of him in this chapter, but don't worry he'll have his read time. This chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, I pictured it much differently in my head, than this. But anyway I hope you like it. Oh and before I forget, I had forgotten to put in Tsunade's Bio in the first chapter. So, I actually updated that chapter with her bio. So if you want to know more about her life(in a brief manner), you can read it once agai( if you want to). This chapter was mainly about tying loose ends, so the main action starts in the next chapter. Anyway, here are the reviews:**

**Daisuke SSJ: Thanks! I hope you like this as well!**

**Guest: Once a week and twice if I can.**

**RTNK: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

**RTNK: Thanks for reviewing twice (for the second time) man/waman. Now the answers to your questions: Well first of all, Hagoromo always had the Rinnegan, so he wouldn't need to activate it. What happened here was was that, his powers, started maturing kinda like when we go through puberty. This is because he gained his powers from his mother, so in a way it is natural (regardless of the fact that Kaguya gained it from the fruit of the Shinju. The "her" you refer to isn't Kaguya ' s daughter. It was just some girl Hagoromo made friends with. I hope this clears your doubts. Thank you for reviewing again.**

**Guest: Thank You! Hope you love this as well.**

**lazymanjones96: Thanks for reviewing!**

**kidray98624: Well you'll learn of Dan's thoughts about Tsunade in the next chapter. Tsunade actually abandones him in this chapter itself. As to when they will meet again, you'll just have to wait and see!**

**gunman v2: Thanks for reviewing!**

**vampclaw: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Foreshadowing

**A/N: So didn't help me. So, I had to rewrite the whole chapter which was almost 4k words long. Sorry if this was an inconvenience to you guys, but I updated now. So lets, lets just jump into it! **

"Stay here." An old man with bandages covering his forehead and right eye ordered. He looked on forward, into the tunnel, he would be going into. Bodies of his Root, as well as others, who had tried to protect what he seeked. It was obvious that his men weren't the ones to kill them. They were instead, killed by what they were protecting.

"As you command, Lord Danzo." Hundreds of men and women wearing in black armour and wearing masks, stated in one coherent voice, as they appeared behind him.

Danzo paid them little attention, as he walked forward into the tunnel. He stepped over the various bodies present in the tunnel. Honestly, why did ge evn bother training his Root, if they couldn't even capture one boy, that wasn't even 7 years old? The boy may have been powerful, but he still lacked skill and experience.

Wood Release, one of, if not the strongest bloodline limit, in the Elemental Nations. Such a weapon, if used properly, could convert a battle into a one sided annihilation. Even Tailed beasts, couldn't fight against it, due to it's inherent abilities. The Wood Release could even help in increasing the lifetime of an individual. It was one of the main reason, he was as powerful as he was now. Without it, he'd have problems fighting against a Jounin.

His own Wood Release, wasn't even half as powerful as the real deal. It was made worse by the fact that he, himself couldn't use Wood Release. Rather, he could only use through his right hand. That meant that unlike a natural user, he couldn't grow trees from the ground, unless he put his hand on it. This also meant that he couldn't use his right hand unless he wanted to reveal to the person he was fighting that he had such a powerful ability, which would lead to people discovering that he wasn't a natural user, which in turn would lead to his death. Danzo wasn't stupid. He wasn't the or even one of the strongest peiple in the Elemental Nations, and in the Ninja world, nothing stayed a secret, at least not for a long time.

He scoffed, as he felt a relatively high amount of Chakra being gathered about a 100 feet in front of him. The bandages around his right arm, tore apart, as he used Wood Release. The shape of his arm changed, with his palm becoming bigger and wider, taking the shape of a shield, a wooden shield. Just as he had finished, about 15 wooden spikes sped towards him. The spikes smashed harmlessly against his shield.

Throught this Danzo kept walking forward, not even bothering to keep his shield, as he stopped the flow of Chakra into his arm, causing it to revert back from a shield, to his arm.

Danzo could have done this in a variety of ways. Throughout his long life, he had learnt various skills and techniques that would be more than enough to counter such attacks. But, right now, his plan required him to use the Wood Release. Sure it was unfortunate that he had to reveal that he even had Wood Release, to someone like Orucharu. But what he would gain would be even better.

"Y-You can use th-this a-as well?" The quivering voice of a child asked.

Danzo kept walking through the tunnel, paying no heed to the voice. The fact that he could now hear it, meant that he was getting closer to the clone. Oruchimaru no doubt already knew what he was doing. After all, some of his own men were under his spell. But that didn't matter as of now. He would deal with the snake later. For now, both of them benefited from their shared alliance. But there would come a day, when Oruchimaru would be of be use to him. When that day came...well only one of them would remain alive.

He looked at the clone, without a hint of emotion on his face, who looked back at him with the same intensity. But the intimidating picture was ruined by it's quivering figure. The clone was naked and Danzo noted that "it" was a "he".

As he walked closer to the boy, large branches uprooted out of the ground, and sped towards him. His right eye glowed but was reletively unseen, hidden behind the bandages around his head, they also kept the veins that appeared around it in check. The cells through which he gained the Wood Release (Hashirama's Cells) not only increased his own lifetime, but also increased the capabilities of the various Kekkei Genkai he had, whether or not they were natural.

It was because of this enhancement that, just as the branches exploded, just as they came close to him. The clone's eyes widened as he saw what happened. Danzo walked forward, with an impassive gaze, then he sat down, next to the boy. For a while, none of them spoke, with Danzo looking ahead impassively while the boy looked at him guardedly.

"Tell me your name, boy." Danzo stated, still looking forward without an ounce of emotion on his face. He turned towards the boy, looking over him, observing him.

"I-I don't have a name. Lord Oruchimaru, never gave me one. Though he did designate me as Subject 14239." He said. Danzo noted that he held some hesitence towards him, which probably stem from his erogenous relationship with Oruchimaru. Silence enveloped them, with Danzo waiting for the boy to gain enough confidence to speak, and the boy being unused to speaking without permission.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked finally having musted up the confidence to speak. Danzo turned away, thinking of the best way to answer such a question.

"Learn under me, and you shall find out yourself." He answered, turning towards the boy. The boy's face contorted into shock, hestitence and hope. When he would be finished with his training, not even the Yamakas would be able to gleam information out of him. The boy didn't speak, he himself didn't think he _could_ speak, he was feeling a variety of thing he had never felt before. So, he just nodded fervently, trying to convey his enthusiasm.

Danzo got up and started walking away after all- "Come now." -he had gotten what he wanted. "From now onwards you shall be called Yamato Tenzo." He continued walking not bothering to wait for the newly named Yamato.

**NMFT**

**-40 HP!**

Ok, to all the babies out there, do not fall off your crib. It doesn't matter how bored you are, it isn't worth it. Such a simple fall (if it could even be called that) less than a meter above the ground, took almost half my health. At least in my previous life, I had Gamer's body. Now, I didn't even have that to count upon (at least until I was 3 years old). I tried to get stand up, but, my legs still weren't developed enough to handel my body weight, especially after falling from almost a meter high crib (whose idea was it to keep it at such height?!). So, I settled for crawling all the way towards the glass slide door, that since I could actually pull it. It was night time right now and I had to escape this place as fast as I could, repeated failure has taught me...well it has taught me that I would fail again.

The past few months that I had spent here, had given me a lot of time to think about. I had decided that, despite the fact that I am in the world of Naruto, a world full of Killers, I would not be killing anyone...well, if I could help it at least. So, without the EXP I would get from killing people, I needed another way to gain EXP if I wanted to be able to compete with the aforementioned killers. So, it led to this:

**New Quest Received!**

**What Does the Fox Say?**

**In order to stand a chance against the Monsters of this World, without killing all of your enemies. So, you have decided to absorb the residual Chakra left over by the Kyubi.**

**LVL Requirement: 60**

**Time Remaining: 4 Years, 8 Months, 5 Days, 9 Hours**

**Main Objective: Absorb all of the residual Chakra left over by the Kyubi.**

**Secondary Objective: Prevent the death of both Minato and Kushina.**

**Tertiary Objective: ????**

**Rewards:**

**Main Objective: ??????**

**Secondary Objective: ??????**

**Tertiary Objective: ???????**

**Quest Failure: Death/ Less EXP, ????**

This quest would be a huge help. Sure it would ve difficult to reach such a high level, but I was sure that I could do it. Then there was the Tertiary objective, what could that be? Though if I had to guess, it would be something ridiculous, like not having to be seen at all while completing the quest. Well whatever it is, I would probably not be able to complete it. I mean, lets be realistic, if I didn't know what it is, how the hell could I do it?

But, that wasn't all, I decided to save the Uchihas...well bexause why not? And, since I was born 5 years before Naruto, I would have more than enough time to save the Uchihas from death, which lead to thus:

**New Quest Received!**

**A Case of Pink Eyes!**

**You have decied to undertake a sucidal missuon of saving the Uchihas from certain death. Good Luck.**

**LVL Requirement: 100**

**Time Remaining: 11 Years, 10 Months, 3 Weeks, 4 Days and 16 Hours.**

**Main Objective: Prevent the death of at least 1,000 Uchihas.**

**Secondary Objective: Prevent the coup from taking place in the first place.**

**Tertairy Objective: Precent the death of Shisui Uchiha.**

**Rewards:**

**Main Objective: 500,000 EXP, additional 50,000 EXP for every 200 more Uchihas you save.**

**Secondary Objective: ?????**

**Tertiary Objective: ??????**

**Quest Failure: ????**

Honestly this was the biggest head scratcher. While it would be hard to reach that high a level, with the Kyubi's Chakra at my beck and call it would be much easier. But, I didn't understand as to how the massacre would take place, if I stooped the coup. The only reason the Uchihas were killed off, was because of their planed coup against Konoha. So, if I stopped the coup, then wouldn't tge whole quest be completed? Then there was the Shisui one. It was the same thing! Shisui had the ability to control the whole Uchiha clan, with his Genjutsu. It was the main reason he was killed by Danzo...well that and his eyes. At least the third objective wasn't hidden like my previous quest. Wait...if I prevent the death of Minato, would the massacre still take place? Huh, food for thought.

The amount of time I had, in order to complete this quest was be more than enough. I had gotten one more quest. Despite the fact that over the past few monts, my only past-times were this and trying to unlock my chakra, some things that were still far in the future, were not accessible, in the form of quests to me. For now at least. The last quest I had gotten was about the Akatsuki:

**Quest Log:**

**The Dusk of the Dawn**

**(Optional) Prevent the Birth of the New Akatsuki.**

**LVL Requirement: 100**

**Time Remaining: 4 Years, 6 Months, 18 Days.**

**(Optional) Join the Akatsuki.**

**LVL Requirement: 150**

**Time Remaining: ?**

**(Optional) Kill/Defeat all the Members of the Akatsuki.**

**Obito Uchiha**

**Nagato Uzumaki**

**Konan Washi**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Sasori of the Red Sand**

**Kisame Hoshigake**

**Deidara of the Clay**

**Kakuzu of the Faceless**

**Hidan the Unkillable**

**LVL Requirement: 180**

**Time Remaining: ?????**

**Quests Rewards: ???????????????**

**Quest Failure: Death,????????**

This was the most different quest I had recieved...granted I had only recieved only 3, but still. It didn't even have a description, only being filled with Options, for what I could do. And, if I were to choose, I might be able to do the first option, but I don't know. If I did that, then I would risk not completing my quest to become disount Kyubi. But even more than that, was the LVL that I had to reach if I had to reach. So, the first option is out of the question. There was no way that I would do the second option...maybe next time. So, that onlt left the third option. And god damn woould that be hard. I had to level 180, to start it. And if everything goes according to the Anime (which probably won't happen), then I had around 19 to 20 years, to get to level 180. You know, now that I say it, it seems much easier.

I stopped crawling, as I finally reached the sliding glass door. I put my hand on the door and pulled as hard as I could, causing the door to slowly and painfully, mind you, open. After a few minutes of this painful pulling, the door was opened enough, for me to crawl through it. Wow, this was going pretty great! Much better than my previous times.

Just then, a pair of hands lifted me up, preventing me from accomplishing my goal. 'Crap, spoke too soon.'

**NMFT**

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Itsuki groaned as the seals she had placed in Dan's room woke her up. Everynight, that boy woke her up. But not today. Oh no. After all, what was the use of a husband, if you couldn't make him do stuff. She felt him move beside her, before a soothing hand was placed on the back of her head. "Don't worry about him honey, go back to sleep." A reassuring voice stated, she groggily acknowledge it, befoe going back to sleep.

**NMFT**

**Present Time**

"Why do you keep doing this Dan?" I heard a voice ask from behind me as I was lifted up from the ground, away from my destination. I was turned around, to face the man holding me, my father...well technically my adoptive father.

He was ok looking with a fair complexion and average height. Completely out of his league with my mother (adoptive). He wasn't that strong! I mean, I had seen some _Chunins _stronger than him! But, I guess I knew why people liked him, he was the most _good _person had ever had the chance to meet. I mean, even my Observe said so!

**Name: Ikaru Senju**

**LVL: 71**

**Title: The Kind Hearted.**

See! The Game never lies you kno-ow! I winced in slight pain, as I was flicked by him...you know what, maybe my Game _is _wrong. I pouted at him and he had the audacity to laugh! How dare he?!

I spent the next few hours annoying him and playing with him, before I got tired and dosed off in his arms, where I felt warm and secure.

**NMFT**

"Congratulations everyone! You have all become Official Genins!" The whole class cheered, pumping their hands in the air. Ikaru smiled, trying his best not to yawn. Last night had not been kind to him. He had spent most of it, trying to get his son to sleep, sure he got to spend some quality time with him (and he would always cherish that), but he still felt really _really _sleepy.

Ikaru looked at the 8 olds that had passed and would soon be Ninjas and would be the cause for the death of many _many_ people...wow, when he thought of it like that, it sounded like he was the teacher of a cult or something.

He looked over his students and sighed with the war going on, the children of both civilians and ninjas were compelled to join the ninja academy, to replenish the forces that were being lost in the ongoing war. Honestly, there a lot of things could have been done to end the war, but neither of the forces were willing to back down, or even consider such methods. He sighed once more, before he continued with his speech.

"Now listen carefully. You are all Genins now and as such, you must behave prperly." The whole class nodded, becoming completely silent once more. "And, as Genins, you will be learning under the guidence of your Team Leader. As Genins, you will be undertaking missions that include espionage and clearing out various enemy camps. And if you train hard enough, within a year, you will be in the frontlines, fighting for the fate our village."

Even though he was the one to say it, he himself didn't believe it. While it was true that in his class, there were few kids, that were geniuses in their own right, but he didn't tgink that anyone of them would be of any importance if they didn't get proper training from their Jounin Teacher. Sure the Academy taught them, but that was only so that they could at least survive. Their teachers were to teach them how to thrive. Teachers as of now, had a more direct approach. They prefered to send their students into the frontlines as soon as possible, claiming that they teach in a more _direct_ method than the Academy.

Ikaru shook his head to get rid of his morbid thoughts. "Now, let's go through your distribution into teams." He took out a book and started reading.

"Team 1, shall comprise of..." It was at this time that Anko zoned out, not caring for what her teams her classmates would be in. Don't get her wrong, she did care for her classmates. Just not to the level that she'd classify them as friends...more like goid acquaintances, at best. She cared enough that she would make sure they lived, if they went on any missions together.

She could never really connect with any of her classmates. Well, she couldn't connect with anyone really. She would've blamed it on her age, but she was only a year younger than all of her classmates. She also couldn't say that, she was better than everyone else, because she wasn't. As hard as she had tried, she still wasn't the best this class had to offer.

"Anko Mitarashi," Anko perked up as her name was called out, breaking her out of her musings. "You shall be trained under the apprenticeship of Lord Oruchimaru."

A whole swirl of emotions entered her, almost leaving her disoriented. Why would someone like Oruchimaru, a Sannin, choose her? The guy was nuts! Don't get her wrong, he was her favourite amongst the Sannin, but why would he choose _her_? He was a perfectionist, proficiant in all matters from biology, to combat (the guy was a Sannin, what do you expect?) to even politics (Ugh).

For the next hour she didn't move from. her seat too busy contemplating why Oruchimaru would take her and how she would prove herself to him, in case of a test. She was broken out of her musings as her name was called once more.

"Anko Mitarashi" A voice she could've sworn was from a snake, stated.

Her vision changed, as soon as she heard the voice. The classroom vanished, leaving her in a place where she couldn't see anything. She tried channeling Chakra into her eyes** (1)**. But she still couldn't see! Panic griped her heart, she poured more and more Chakra into her eyes. She didn't stop even when she felt her eyes could no longer hold the Chakra she was channeling. She was too desperate to be able to see, despair gripped her heart, as she still couldn't see. So she pumped even more Chakra into her eyes even though she knew that it would lead to something ba-

A blood-curdling scream eeupted out of her mouth. Blood splattered all over her face as her eyes, not being able to contain the enormous amount of Chakra being pumped into it, exploded. Anko shakily brought her hand to her face, trying to deny what had just happened. She screamed once more as she felt her face. She would have cried if she could. But, without her eyes she couldn't. Snot rolled down her nose, as she curled up in a ball, trying to comfort herself.

**NMFT**

It took a while for Anko to regain her bearings, and stop the self-pity she felt for herself. Well, she wasn't able to stop it, but was definitely able to reduce it. She didn't quite remember how she ended up in this situation, but, she'd be damned if she didn't get out of it.

Ninjas were trained to not rely on only one sense. They weren't only taught to use their other senses, but, also to amplify them. But Anko didn't trust herself to do so, with the most recent accident, she had with her eyes. But there was almost always a chance for their natural senses to betray them. It was one of the reasons they were taught to sense the chakra in everything.

So, doing just that, Anko released her chakra spreading it all around her. She could feel everything around he-wait.

It was then that she realised that there was nothing around her. Not even a gound! But that wasn't right, she could feel the ground on her feet. So that meant that either she wasn't able to sense with her chakra anymore (very unlikely) or...her motor cortex **(2) **wasn't working...no, not not working, rather it was more likely to have been fooled. That would explain why she couldn't feel her eyes when she first came here. It would also why she could use her chakra, but not feel anything while sensing.

That would explain everything that had happened until now. It would explain why she had no memory of what had happened before she came to this place. She...she was trapped in a Genjutsu. But, if that were the case why hadn't she broken out of it when...her eyes...burst? The only explanation to something like that would be that even the pain was illusion. So, what would happen if she died here? Would she remain here forever or would she go back to where a genjutsu was cast upon her?

Anko took a deep breath, what she had planned a risk-no skratch that, it was sucidal (technically it was sucide), but she didn't have any other option...well she did, but she didn't have the proper mind to try that. She wasn't even skilled enough in genjutsu, to break out of this without doing what she was about to do. But she didn't have any weapon on her. So, she had to do it some other way.

Channeling chakra to certain ares, like the neck, didn't bring about any particular results. But overloading the area with chakra, like she did with her eye, gave similar similar results. So, she did. She overloaded her neck with her own chakra giving the result she wanted. She died.

**NMFT**

Anko regained her conciousness with a gasp. Everything was blurry, but, she...she could see! Her breathing increased as she cried from happiness. Her plan worked! She was neither dead nor blind! Anko promised to herself that she would never take her sight for granted, even if she had never before, she promised nonetheless.

Anko shook her head, to reduce the huge headache that she suddenly had. It was then that she realised that she was in a room, since she had just broken out of the genjutsu, she wasn't completely sure about where she was, as her memories hadn't completely returned yet. 'Where am...' She looked around the room finding all her classmates present, looking at her. That's right, she...she had heard her name being called by...by. She looked to the front of the class, where she saw a man with skin so pale she would've thought that he had never been brought out of his house sinse he was born. His eyes were an unnatural green and he had long hair reaching all the way to his back. And...he had an amused smile on his face.

"A bit unconventional, but I guess you did break out of it." That... that was the same voice! The same voice she had heard before she had been taken to that...that place. Then that meant this, this was a test! A test by, Anko took a deep breath, by Oruchimaru.

"Now come along. We have much to accomplish." The smile never left his face. Anko slowly stood up, shakily she took her first step, her first step into what she knew would be hell.

**NMFT**

"Travel safe father!" A little boy of about 7 called out, as he hugged his father once more. Normally he wasn't this expressive, but this was his father! He loved him more than anything in the world! His father smiled and ruffeled his son's hair. "Don't worry Kakashi, this is your father we're taking about. You know how strong I am. Now, come don't be sad, I'll be back before you know it!" His father stated reassuringly. Kakashi smiled sadly, he didn't like it, but he nodded. He knew that his father had to go.

Sakumo slowly got up and walked away from his son. After reaching his teammates, ge looked back one last time and waved at his son. Before looking up, at a tree behind his son and winked at the blond haired man (his son's teacher), looking over them. Smiling one last time at his son, he turned back to his teammates and left.

Kakashi wiped a tear from gis eye, he didn't know why, but he felt like sometging was going to go horribly wrong.

Little did they know, that their relationship, would never be the same again.

**Notes:**

**1) No, she doesn't have a doujutsu. Throughout the thousands of years, chakra has been present, it would be egoistic, to think that normal people hadn't developed their own abilities. Just saying.**

**2) The part of the brain that controls movement of the body.**

**A/N: Boom! Hope you liked the chapter people. Now, this chapter had a lot of fore-shadowing in it. Don't worry, only one more chapter before Dan becoms a 3 year old and everytging will be about him. Also this chapter came out better than I expected and is definitely better than the chapter I had written before, well you know fanfiction deleted it. This chapter may be a little dark , but only in the Anko sections. I tried out something new (to me), the notes. Tell me if you guys liked it, or whatever you think. Please leave a review and BYE! Oh also here are reviews:**

**Arabelladoesit: Thanks for the review, here have a cookie.**

**Luckyshot8: Don't worry, Dan will have alot of trouble fighting a lot of people. I promise I won't make him too OP. Thanks for the review.**

**Daisuke SSJ: Gracias por la revisión. Aqui tienes una galleta. (This took me an hour to write, so please review!)**

**RTNK: No Hashiram isn't alive. Neither is Tobirama. But yes Madara is. No, Dan doesn't have Gamer's Mind. I try to keep it that way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**RTNK: Thanks for reviewing once more! Yes Hamura does have the Tenseigan. I am sorry if it wasn't clear. No, all truth seeking ball users, have only 6 balls.Yes the balls are so black that it fells like they are absobing the light around them. I made an oopsie. Sorry.**

**guyman v2: Thanks for reviewing. Here have a cookie.**

**Critical Fanatic: Thank you for reviewing! Here have a cookie.**

**kidray98624: Hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you for reviewing but you are going to have to wait a bit, as it would be long time, before Dan meets her again.**

**Axodique: Thanks here have a cookie!**

**Spitfire: Thanks, Hope yoy like this chapter!**

**king gilgamesh: Thanks for reviewing. But I am going to have to disagree with you (not completely, somewhat). I would like to explain to you why, but it contains spoiler for the next chapter. So, sorry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**That it for the reviews! Sorry everyone for the late timing. Oh also, please tell if you want shoet 2k chapters or 4k chapters like this. Anyway, BYE. And REVIEWS!**


	5. Finally!

**N****ame: Dan Senju**

**Lvl: 13** **EXP: 5,670/13,000**

**Job: None.**

**Title: Gamer, Goody Two Shoes.**

**HP: 4,560 ; HPR: 0.03/sec**

**CP: 4,200; CPR: 0.166/sec.**

**CC: 80%**

**STR: 26 -8= ****18**

**VIT: 30 -8=****22**

**DEX: 23-8= ****15**

**AGI: 28- 8= ****20**

**INT: 90**

**WIS: 76**

**Perks Points: 2**

**SP: 65**

**Debuffs: HP and CP reduced to 60% until you reach the age of 3 and a half. All physical stats redused by 8 until you reach the aforementioned age.**

**Buffs: 50% higher chakra control****, due to your parentage.**

**100% increase in experience towards medical ninjutsu due to your parentage. 40% increase in experience towards taijutsu due to your parentage. Gain 2 STR per level**, **due to your parentage.**

Wait a second, didn't I have 6 perk points before?

**For discovering a mistake in the Gamer System, you gain 1 INT.**

Wait a second, I didn't get my 4 other perk points back! Give it back!

**Nope, it was a glitch caused by you comming into this world. For every 5 levels, you gain one perk point. So, you wont be gaining the 4 other perk points, because they never existed in the first place.**

Goddamnit! Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Over the course of the two years that I had been here, the percentage by which my HP and CP were reduced by, slowly got lower and lower, until it reached where it is now. I wasn't sure about the exact day at which it would reach 100%, but I probaby had a year more.

Wow...a year, huh, time just seems to fly by doesn't it? . But that didn't mean I had wasted the past two years. in this world. While I couldn't train (yet), I could however still train my INT and WIS, by reading books and other various scrolls. Apparently, Tsunade had been the heir to the Senju Clan, but she had refused to be lead the clan, prefering to lead a simple life with her husband and her yet to be born son (wonder how that turned out for her? Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm). As such, without a leader, the clan was instead led by the Elders of the clan. But now that I was here, when I'd became a Jounin, is when I would become eligible to take over as the Clan Head.

Now where was I going with this? Ah yes, ever since the Elders found out that I had a higher intellect than other kids my age, they decided to start my education, as soon as possible, which was when I was 1 year old. It was one of the reasons, I had been able to reach such high INT in such short time. While I was able to do some quests, none of them yeilded any high EXP. That's why I was still level 13.

"Dan," I perked up at the mention of my name. "Since you've been listening intently to what I've been saying," a few chuckles went around the class, knowing that he was being sarcastic. "why don't you reiterate my lecture."

I rolled my eyes, standing up without an ounce of hesitation. After all, you can't have a high Int, by being an idiot.

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

It was twelve in the morning, when the game woke me up. I had been awaiting this moment for exactly 3 years now. Finally, the restrictions on my body will be taken away! My senses went haywire, as all the Chakra in this world was made available to me. Sure I wasn't a senser (yet), nor am I able to use Nature Chakra (yet), but just the ability to use Chakra has made me feel nigh-invincible, even though I wasn't (yet).

**All Debuffs have been removed! You are now the gamer officially. Your Chakra has been unlocked! Most limitations to your body have been removed! ID Create and ID Escape have been unlocked.**

**New skills: ID Create Lvl: 1** : **Can create your own separate dimension that has various monsters depending on its type.**

**Available : Simple, Zombie. **

Smiling, I swiped it away. After all, I had to test my new powers somewhere.

"ID Create: Zombie!" The world around me shattered revealing... the same one. Though, there were few zombies inside the room, and now that they had noticed me, were moving towards me with startling swiftness, that no decomposing mass of flesh should ever have. Knowing that I had only a few hours, before the Senjus would notice my absence, I equipped the kunai and shuriken before running towards them.

* * *

**-2000 HP****!**

Despite the pain coursing through my body, I had accomplished my aim. Panic spread across my opponent, a seasoned gennin's (coughcough*loser*coughcough), face as he tried to remove his leg from my body, but as he just found out, it was stuck. He looked at me, fear stapled all over his face, and I smiled at him (the creepy Oruchimaru one). I was getting better at it, if his panicked expression was anything to go by. A kunai appeared in my mouth. Positioning it appropriately, I stabbed downwards cutting through his armour and incapacitating him with relative ease.

**Critical Hit!**

**15,000 ****DMG! **

Accomplishing that, I proceeded to cut the Chakra-constricting ropes I'd been bound with. Freeing myself, i relished at the feel of my Chakra once again. Soon, around twenty more people rushed into the room, but with my Chakra now unlocked, they didn't stand a chance. Mending the Chakra inside of me to my will, the ground around us transformed, while I went underground, forming spikes, impaling more than half of the reinforcements, while the ones with some expirience, jumped away, sticking to the walls.

The genins started casting their own justu. The ground transforming once again, this time into a mud, before settling down. I shot out of the ground in an eruption, my whole body covered in an armour made of nigh impenetrable (to these genins at least) stone. This proved a good idea, when one of the genins attacked me, but his plan was thwarted when his katana bounced harmlessly off my Armour. He might have had some luck, if he had used a mace, or a hammer, or had any skill with a sword. My hand, covered completely with stone, giving it the appearance of a spear, passed through his stomach with minimum resistance.

**Critical Strike!**

**20,000 DMG!**

Honestly, ninjas need to wear some form of armour, if they don't want to die, that is. Dropping him, I moved onto the next genin, but, knowing that they stood no chance against me alone, they attacked me all at once.

Shedding the armour, for more dexterity, I dodged one, an axe appearing in my hand as I slashed upwards, causing a fountain of blood to erupt. A pop up alerted me to another critical attack successfully performed. I moved fluidly cutting down one after the other. For every person I incapacitated, the ground transformed into spikes, impaling them with practiced ease. Within a few minutes, there was none left. Hah, an entire platoon of ninjas incapacitated in just a few minutes.

**Battle Over!**

**Enemies defeated: 23 genins!**

**EXP Earned: 500 * 23 = 11,500!**

**STR Increased by 2!**

**INT Increased by 3!**

**DEX Increased by 4!**

Chakra bubbled inside of me, ready to attack, as I felt the precemce of multiple Chakra signatures that were too high, for me to even attempt. They wore black Armour, moving towards the bodies of the genins I'd incapacitated. Picking them up, they nodded towards me before shunshining away, in a swirl of leaves. I turned around, feeling somebody approach, adrenaline still coursing through my body. I relaxed, seeing who it was.

"Not bad." Danzo stated, his voice giving away as much as his face. I scoffed at that. Not bad my ass, I'm a 3 year old, having defeated more than twenty veteran genins. Sure most of them were ten year old, but ninjas were known to be the best. He put his hand on my shoulder and the world around us spun, my stomach hurt a little, but I was more than used to it by now. In a few seconds, we appeared in the Hokage's room. There were two people inside already, one being Kushina (nobody else has hair _that_ red) and the other, obviously, being the Hokage.

I bowed, knowing that these people were too important to not be respected, and he nodded at me.

"Dan, what you did there was very impressive."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. I did my best." He nodded once again, and I whopped internally.

**Lie Successfull!**

**Lying has increased by three levels! Lying lvl: 20 - (86%**)

And that's how ya do it folks! Telling an outright lie may be impossible (to someone like Sarutobi), but telling something that the person being lied to considers the truth is easy, in this case he thought that since I wanted to become a ninja, as fast as possible, he thought that I'd give my all, to impress him (also he can't believe that a three year old can be as powerful as I've shown him, let alone even more).

"Well Dan, I have only more one thing to tell you" He paused for dramatic effect, while Danzo rolled his eyes. "Congratulations! You are now an official genin." He said, breaking into a big smile.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." I bowed my head once again.

"Kushina, here, is going to be your teacher from now. Treat her with respect." I nodded once again, and looked at the red-head that winked at me, once I did.

"Come on kiddo, let's leave the old men to talk of the stupid things, they talk of. See ya latlater old man." Honestly, if I hadn't known of her shocked at the utter disrespect she showed Sarutobi. Shaking my head, I started to follow her, but stopped as the world around me, went grey.

**Quest Completed!**

**Early Graduations! **

**Prove to the Hokage, that you are ready to graduate** **and become a genin!**

**Secondary objective: Blow everyone away (metaphorically)! Completed!**

**Hidden Objective #1: Don't get hit even once! Failed!**

**Hidden Objective #2: Don't receive any damage! Completed!**

**Hidden Objective #3: Use three different elemental attacks! Completed!**

**Hidden Objective #4: Lie to the Hokage! Completed!**

**Rewards:**

**Primary Objective: 50,000 EXP!**

**Earth Jutsu: Mud Release unlocked! **

**Unique Weapon : Chakra infused axe! **

**Secondary Objective: 30,000 EXP!**

**Water**** Jutsu: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Hidden Objectives: 40 Stat points!**

**20,000 EXP! **

**Non Elemental Justs: Marble Skin**

**You have leveled up!**

**Lvl:22 - Lvl:27! Congratulations! You have 95 spendable points and 5 Perk points!**

Doing a little dance of victory, I whopped! This was awesome! It had taken me 2 years to just go from level 13 to 22. And here I am getting five levels from one quest! I swiped the notifications away, I quickly followed Kushina.

* * *

"So, tell me kid, how'd you summon those weapons?" If this question was asked to me, two weeks ago, I'd have panicked. But by mapping out every course the test could've taken, I'd already prepared for this. So without missing a beat I answered.

"I have made a few storage seals on my clothes." I said, removing the simple shirt I'd worn and giving it to her.

"These aren't that bad, Dan." She commented inspecting the shirt I'd given. I winced as she supplied Chakra to it, while I wasn't a sensor (yet), anybody that couldn't feel the amount Chakra she had, was an idiot. Yet, the seal held (she wasn't a master in fuinjuysu for nothing), a few kunai, an axe and a sword popping out of it. Nodding, she placed the weapons back inside the seal, before giving the shirt back to me.

"So, since we're going to be teammates from now, let's talk a bit about ourselves, you know our ambitions, likes dislikes etc." I nodded at that.

"I'll go first." She said "My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My ambition is to become the Hokage one day!" I didn't know how, but her eyes literally formed miniature flames. "I like ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen! It truly is the food of the gods!" She looked at me, challenging me to deny it. I just gulped and nodded. I didn't want to piss off my new teacher after all! Nodding to herself, as if saying _I thought so_, she continued. "I also like cute things, like babies, ooh, I also like pranking people and my boyfriend Minato." Wow, when she said she really took this seriously, if she was sharing her secret relationship with Minato, with me. "My dislikes huh... I guess I don't really dislike anything with a passion. Oooh, I got it, I dislike the time it takes for ramen to be cooked and I _hate _people that think ramen isn't good food." The hate filled in her voice when she spoke of the ramen-haters, sent shivers down my spine. "Now you go" She said, looking at me.

"Well, my name is Dan Senju. My ambition... My ambition is to become the strongest ninja this world has ever seen. My likes, my parents, my clan and ooh, I also like to kill people." I laughed seeing the shock on her face, before continuing. "I'm just messing with you. As you figured out, I like messing with people and hmmm, I guess that's it. I dislike, annoying people and that's it." Despite mine being much shorter than her's, she smiled nodding, before she stood up.

"Alright! Very good Dan! I promise to help you achieve your dream" She said, lending her hand out to shake mine.

"And I, your's" I said, clasping my much smaller hand with her much bigger one. She smiled and I knew that I was definitely not letting her die.

"You can go home now, but take this with you" She gave me a sheet of paper. "This contains how our training sessions for the next month is going to progress. I'll make some changes to it, once I know more about your skills. Class starts tomorrow at 7 am, don't be late!" She said, before she disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

**You have gained a new teacher!**

**Kushina Uzumaki, Lvl: 130**

**Every month you spend training with her, your strength, vitality and agility stats will increase by 2, while your dexterity, intelligence and wisdom increase by 1 for every month passed.**

**Fuinjutsu is 50% easier to learn while all fire and lightning jutsus are also 50% easier to learn. The same for kenjustsu as well.**

Fuck Yeah! I love my life!

**And done! Sooooo, yeah, I know it's been a while guys but don't worry I'm back! For now at least. So next chappie is gonna come sometime next week, don't worry bout that. I really liked how this chapter turned out. So, I hope u guys liked it as well. Also if any of u like the Elder Scrolls, or percy jackson, then check out my other story The Dragonborn. Anyway, guys hope u like it as well. READ REVIEWS! Love ya! Bye bye! **


End file.
